Four Swords and one Shadow
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: Something evil is stirring in the Shadow Realm and the Hero is needed. Wait, the Hero is still in four parts? And Shadow Link has a message about something that captured the Twilight Princess? What does this mean? Better yet, why are Blue and Red all flustered, why can't Vio look Shadow in the eye and where were Green and Zelda last night? Shadow/Vio, Blue/Red, Green/Zelda Lemons


**Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, it would be called Legend of Link and Link would be gay, ruling Hyrule and living it up with Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ganondorf, Vaati and Ghirahim as his bitches. I think Zelda's glad I don't own Legend of Zelda. XD**

**Summary:** Something evil is stirring in the Shadow Realm and the Hero is needed. Wait, the Hero is still in four parts!? And Shadow Link has a message about something that captured the Twilight Princess? What does this mean? Better yet, why are Blue and Red all flustered, why can't Vio look Shadow in the eye and where were Green and Zelda last night? **Shadow/Vio, Blue/Red, Green/Zelda Lemons**

**Pairings: Shadow/Vio,** Blue/Red, Green/Zelda

**Warnings:** Yaoi and lemons! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing courtesy of Blue and Shadow. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.

**A/N:** Waaahh! I know I should be updating my D Gray Man fics and not to mention so many others that I started, but I just needed to get this off my shoulders cause this bunny is really heavy. Don't worry, the update for Mates for Eternity is coming soon and I swear I'm working as hard as possible. Anyway, so here's my first Legend of Zelda Fic and I'll never understand why there aren't more ShadowxVio and why the only ones there are, are either pwps or depressing. I mean, seriously, Traitor by MyouTakara was just...so wonderful but depressing. I really liked it, but sometimes I wanted to just go in there and slap her Shadow. Really, I'm gonna slap him with A Visitor in the Night by UsamiAkihiko. Now that is how you do stockholm syndrome. Not to mention I can't stand infidelity and it's one of my pet peeves so I decided to write my own~! Anyway, enough rambling from me, let the games begin~!

_I know i'm not a perfect friend,_

_You're broken heart, I've tried to mend._

_Instead i made you hurt and cry,_

_Maybe i should say goodbye._

_Would it be better for me to go?,_

_I asked you, and you said "No"._

_Why say no when i hurt you so bad,_

_But believe me,_

_you're not the only one that's sad._

_I made my best friend hurt like mad,_

_If i left would you be glad?._

_Deep in my heart,_

_I'll always know,_

_I'll love you always,_

_Even if i go!_

_~Chrissie_

Vio sighed in relief when Green finally decided to let them rest. They'd spent all day searching for a missing child from Kakariko Village and they'd only found her when the sun was hanging low in the sky. Being the honourable Heroes, they had declined the offer of a free night and had quickly begun their journey back to Hyrule Castle.

"Hey! Who the hell's got the food?"

"I've got it~!"

The purple clad hero grinned wryly as he watched Blue and Red bicker over the food portions. As usual, Blue was insisting that he needed the largest amount of food while Red insisted that they all needed equal amounts. Another usual sight was Green already checking the area for dangers while Vio sorted through their items and cataloged their arsenal.

"Area's clear and I got some wood for a fire." Green called out, interrupting the arguing duo as he dumped an armful of twigs in the center of the clearing. Red wasted no time, eagerly setting up a grate with stilts over the fire and placing a metal pan with four sections on the wire mesh.

Vio couldn't withhold the smug smirk when he saw the contraption. After all, it was he who designed it to allow them to cook over a fire without needing to continuously create the prop using wood or hold the pan over the fire till the food cooked. The portable grate had been designed to be fold-able, making it the first of its kind in Hyrule and Red had been delighted in the chance to cook properly while they traveled.

"Hurry it up already, I'm starving!" Blue complained, trying to peek at the food over Red's shoulder while the smaller hero tried to shoo him away. The blue clad hero scowled, flopping down on the floor beside the cooking hero, "Come on, you know I need more food than you guys, I'm bigger and I fight more!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"How can you be bigger!? We're all the same person!"

"…"

Vio chuckled as large question marks appeared over his other halves' heads. The sound drew their attention and they once again found themselves waiting for the purple hero's intelligent and logical explanation.

"It's actually quite simple. We're already 18 and it's been almost five years since we pulled out the Four Sword." Vio paused, waiting for it to sink in, "And for five years, we've lived and grown apart from each other. It's only natural that we grow differently according to our habits."

"Our habits?" Red asked, looking adorably puzzled and completely missing the way Blue's eyes followed the innocent tilt of his head.

"Yup, each of us does things differently and this effects the way we grow. For example, Red loves cooking and eating and doesn't spar as much as we used to. Therefore, he has not gained much height or lost much of his baby fat and has in fact become slightly chubby." Vio explained, smiling fondly when Blue cackled and the shortest half of them began whining that he wasn't fat while Green assured him that he was more on the cute side of chubby rather than the plump side.

"On the other hand, Blue has a love for battle and enjoys regular sparring with our fellow knights. Thus, he has put on more muscle than the rest of us and gained two inches more than Green and I." Vio continued, rolling his eyes when Blue puffed up and began to show off his biceps.

"Really, Blue, who are you showing off for? We're the only ones here…" Green sighed as he poked at the fire with a twig. The largest hero blushed and Vio didn't miss the way his eyes darted towards the small red clad hero.

"Moving on," The purple clad hero cleared his throat, not really wanting to contemplate a relationship between his other halves. Really, they may be 'different people' now, but they still had the same features and it struck him as rather narcissistic, never mind that their personalities were almost opposites.

"Green is the most determined of all of us and the most balanced. As such, he has the most balanced physique among us, gaining more of a lean figure and higher agility in contrast to Blue's brute strength." Vio glanced at their green clad leader, "Makes sense that you are the dominating personality when we are one."

"We aren't though, we're our own person now. Have been since returning the Four Sword to its pedestal failed to reunite us." Green sighed as he set back heavily, "We might as well get used to it. It's been five years and trying to rejoin every year has changed nothing. We need to accept that and move on with our own lives."

"B…but I don't wanna leave you guys…" Red sniffed, his big eyes watering as he stared pleadingly at Green. The caring leader immediately backtracked.

"No, no. I didn't mean that we have to part ways from each other completely, I just meant that we should pursue our own dreams. We'll always be together no matter what." Green smiled reassuringly as he walked around the fire to lay a supportive hand on the small hero's shoulder.

"That's right, can't get rid of me that easy!" Blue boasted, ruffling the red clad teen's identical blond hair.

Vio smiled gently at the scene, as he rifled through one of their bags, searching for that book he'd been reading half-way. Red beamed happily, gazing up at Blue with large watery eyes till the larger teen turned red and looked away.

"Oh yea, what about you, Vio?" Blue quickly exclaimed, nervously hoping that the others would take the bait. It worked, Green and Red immediately turned to stare at Vio expectantly.

The nerdy hero blinked blankly at his other halves, trying not to fiddle with his purple tunic as he replied in his most even voice, "What?" The others rolled their eyes at the lousy attempt at stalling.

"What the hell, Vio!? You've done your analysis thingy on us, what about you? You gonna leave yourself out?" Blue burst out, waving his arms dramatically and almost hitting Red in the head.

The red clad hero easily dodged the windmilling arms and gave Vio an uncharacteristically sly look, making Blue freeze and stare in surprise as the shortest hero spoke.

"I know why Vio skipped himself, it's cause he knows he's always sitting and reading so his butt's become bigger!"

"..." The three haves of the Hero stared at Red in shock before Vio began to blush, hiding his face behind his book, "...I refuse to acknowledge that statement..."

"He's right though, you're so slim cause you don't eat when you're busy reading and you don't spar as much as us. And you're always sitting and reading so your butt's all round like a girl's!" Blue cackled, moving his hands in a curvy gesture while Vio stood in outrage, the tips of his ears turning red as he clutched his book to his chest.

Blue crowed even louder at that, "Even Zelda's not as curvy as you!"

Green looked momentarily affronted at that before he looked closely at his bookworm half and noticed that he did have a rather slender figure. One that made Zelda look almost...proportional. The bravest of the four grumbled as he grudgingly admitted that their Vio really was curvy like a girl, while Red burst into a fit of giggles.

The purple clad hero glared at them for a moment before he sat down again with a sigh of exasperation, "You guys are so immature..."

Green blushed in embarrassment, feeling slightly ashamed of how childishly they were behaving. The green clad hero cleared his throat before puffing himself up and trying to look more responsible.

"Vio's right, even Shadow was more mature than that!"

A moment of silence passed before Green realized what he had said. Three gazes immediately shot to Vio, watching warily as a dark cloud seemed to descend on the purple hero.

"Shadow...I wonder how he would have grown up..." Vio murmured softly, his shoulders slumping and his eyes glazing over with grief.

Blue lobbed a stick at Green with a quiet hiss, "Great going cheese ball..."

"Vio..." Red began tentatively, when the bookworm stood with a distant look in his eyes.

"I'll be back, just gonna go for a walk..." The three halves of the Hero watched as their most intelligent half disappeared into the forest. The air remained tense for a moment more, before three shoulders slumped much like Vio's had.

Green sighed, "It's already been five years..."

"Can't blame him, he was friends with the guy for a while. Even if he had planned to betray him." Blue grumbled as he started to dish out his portion while Red began to pack Vio's half as carefully as he could. They all knew their friend wouldn't be eating tonight.

_~SV~BR~GZ~_

Shadow sighed sadly as he watched the four heroes bicker and banter happily around a fire. He was glad that they were happy, but a part of him couldn't help but feel jealous of their happiness, of their chance to be in the light.

"Shadow?" A gentle voice called out to him and the shadow of the Hero turned to see a tall woman with fiery red hair and long black robes, climb onto the platform with him.

"Queen Midna, what a surprise..." Shadow muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he shifted to make room for the Queen of the Shadow Realms.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, you may be the Hero's shadow but I won't hesitate to kick your ass into next year!" The queen smirked as she settled beside the dark clothed teen. Shadow rolled his eyes as he went back to staring at the mirror.

The Mirror of Twilight, it had been destroyed several centuries before, by the Queen herself, to separate their worlds forever. However, five years ago, the evil Ganondorf had once again arisen, despite being defeated by the previous incarnation of the Hero of Hyrule.

Ganondorf had created a powerful mirror of Darkness and used it to send his minions to the world of light once again, while he locked the Queen and her subjects away in deep in the dungeons of the Twilight Castle. Shadow had been enticed by Ganondorf's promises of vengeance, the idea of ruling and the thought of becoming greater than the one he was a mere shadow of.

But in the end, he betrayed Ganondorf. Thanks to the wisdom of Princess Zelda, he realized that all that time he had spent trying to overpower the Heroes, had actually been spent fighting against his true nature and that shadow or not, he was and will always be a part of the Hero.

Shadow gazed into the mirror, his eyes automatically drawn to the only blond in purple and he felt a sour feeling bloom in his chest. He had trusted Vio, he'd imagined sharing the world with him, but the hero betrayed him. It had hurt yes, it had hurt so much, it still did, and yet, he could understand. Now that he knew what it was like to be in the light, to have friends and people he cared about, he could understand why Vio betrayed him.

He glanced at Midna sitting beside him. The queen of Twilight was like him, the shadow of the Princess Zelda and the person that he had pledged his undying loyalty to. She was like Zelda, strong and wise. Under five years of her instruction and her care, he had slowly begun to see the beauty of caring for people, the joy of helping others and what made the Hero of Hyrule such a powerful force to be reckoned with.

So, yes, he understood why Vio had betrayed him. Did he forgive him? No, not really. He understood Vio's intentions hadn't been to hurt him but to protect Hyrule. Yet it still hurt and it still stung. He had been ready to share everything with Vio but it hadn't been enough, he hadn't been enough.

He knew it was selfish and immature, now that he had begun to care, he knew that it was wrong, but even so, he wanted to mean more to Vio than the whole of Hyrule.

He wanted to be more important than some mission to save the world and perhaps...that wasn't so strange. Midna did say that no matter how much they learnt from the kindness of the world of light, beings of shadow would never be nearly as selfless. It was simply their nature.

"Hey Midna..."

"Hmm?"

"What was it like, being in the light?" Shadow asked wistfully as he gazed at the flickering fire of the heroes' campsite. The queen glanced at him with a wry grin.

"This again?" Shadow blushed lightly, Midna had told him of her brief stay in the light world as a being of light, after Princess Zelda saved her from severe light damage by giving Midna her own light.

"It was beautiful, the sun was so warm and the light was so gentle. I spent most of the time in Link's shadow but he would go to corners that were hidden from prying eyes, just to let me enjoy the light." Midna smiled and Shadow smiled along with her. For they had both loved the Hero and the queen took pleasure from seeing that Link was well, even if it wasn't her Link, the one who spent months travelling with her on a mission to save the world.

"It's already been five years since you were reabsorbed into the Shadow Realm, you were fortunate that a shard of the Mirror of Darkness had been embedded in your leg, preventing you from fading into the light completely." The queen continued, gazing at the mirror, "It also allowed us to use the destroyed Mirror of Twilight to see the world of light."

Shadow nodded silently. Back then, he had only been able to experience a few seconds of the light before he began to fade. His memories and his existence fading with each passing second, until a painful tug in his leg dragged everything back into the Shadow Realm. It was there that the queen, who had been released upon Ganondorf's destruction, found him.

She had nursed him to health and endured his tantrums. Understood that despite his bitterness and anger, that he was only been a child. A thirteen year old boy who had never experienced love or kindness. Shunned because he was the spitting image of their ancestors who caused them to be banished to this realm in the first place, the mere shadow of the Hero who saved the Twili and their queen.

With her guidance and her understanding, he eventually opened up to her and she had given him advise and shown him how to see through other people's eyes. It was then that he had realized why Vio betrayed him and why he could never win against the Hero.

"Shadow, do you still love him?" A gentle hand rested on Shadow's shoulder and the teen glanced up to meet her understanding eyes. A moment passed before he nodded. Midna had always understood him in ways no one had. He supposed it came from also having to watch as her Link died and was reborn.

Midna sighed, "I can't say the pain will ever fade, but as long as you can remain happy for him, it won't be so hard. We shadows are a part of our light counterparts. Neither can exist without the other, for a shadow needs a caster and the caster needs its shadow. We are always a part of each other, no matter how far apart." The queen stood and began her decent towards the castle.

Shadow grimaced, he was happy that Vio seemed to be living a good life, but it didn't make it any easier, simply existing wasn't enough. He wanted to be there with them, going on adventures and feeling the sun on his face. He was a part of them, yes, but being apart was almost too much to bear.

He glanced up just in time to see Vio walk away from his team and sit on a small log in a moonlit clearing. He'd been doing that quite a lot, wandering off by himself and looking all sad like. Shadow placed a hand on the glass, wondering what could have caused that painful look in those calm blue eyes and, not for the first time, he wished this stupid mirror had sound.

"Vio..." Shadow whispered in a strained voice, resting his forehead against the smooth surface of the mirror, and just for a split second, he almost thought he heard a reply.

_Shadow...I'm sorry..._

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, my first Legend of Zelda fanfic~! I'm so excited, I absolutely LOVE ShadowxVio~!

Anyway, if anyone has any questions, please review and I'll address them in the next chapter. Otherwise, please review anyway, even one word is awesome because it lets me know that someone is reading. Till next time, ciaossu~!


End file.
